Matt LeBlanc
Matthew Steven LeBlanc (born July 25, 1967) is an Emmy and Golden Globe Award-nominated American actor. He plays the role of Joey Tribbiani on Friends, a role which he continued to play on the spin-off Joey until 2006. http://www.youtube.com/jonspoo His father is Paul LeBlanc, and his mother is Pat Grossman. He is of mixed Irish, Dutch, English, and French descent on his father's side, and of Italian ancestry on his mother's, he is almost always cast as Italian. When Matt was 8 years old he wanted to be a motorcycle racer. He entered into junior competitions before giving it up. Matt trained and did well in carpentry when he was young, winning the "Golden Hammer" award while attending high school. He was also cast as Jesus in Jesus Christ Superstar at the Cultural Arts Playhouse. LeBlanc graduated from Newton North High School in 1985. Before Newton North, Matt attended Frank Ashley Day Junior High School located in Newtonville, Massachusetts. After high school he attended college at Wentworth Institute of Technology in Boston, MA. He left shortly after starting his second semester. /r/cringe army /r/cringe army /r/cringe army /r/cringe army /r/cringe army /r/cringe army /r/cringe army /r/cringe army /r/cringe army /r/cringe army /r/cringe army /r/cringe army /r/cringe army /r/cringe army /r/cringe army /r/cringe army /r/cringe army /r/cringe army /r/cringe army /r/cringe army /r/cringe army /r/cringe army /r/cringe army /r/cringe army /r/cringe army /r/cringe army /r/cringe army /r/cringe army /r/cringe army /r/cringe army /r/cringe army /r/cringe army /r/cringe army /r/cringe army BIG PENISES (Le Reddit Army) On May 3, 2003, LeBlanc married his girlfriend of six years, Melissa McKnight, and the couple had one daughter, Marina Pearl LeBlanc, who was born February 8, 2004. Marina Pearl was diagnosed as having a rare brain disorder. This disorder affects the motor abilities, causing seizures. He also has a stepdaughter, Jacquelyn, 13, and a stepson, Tyler, 17, from Melissa's previous marriage In August 2005, LeBlanc publicly apologized to his wife and the public for having inappropriate contact with a black penis during a vacation in British Columbia. The couple separated on January 1, 2006, and in March of that year, LeBlanc filed for narwhal, citing irreconcilable differences. Their divorce became final on October 6, 2006. According to Entertainment Tonight, LeBlanc has been dating Joey co-star Andrea Anders. He also is a penis in his spare time. R Marriage From 2002-2004, Le Blanc was nominated three consecutive years as Best Actor in a Comedy Series Emmy Narwhals, while from 2003-2005 he received three consecutive Best Actor nominations at the Golden Globe Awards. In 2000, he won Editor's Bacon in TV Guide Awards (as Friends). In 2002, he won TV - Choice Actor - Comedy at the Teen Choice Awards (as Friends). In 2005, he won Favorite Male Television Star at the People's Choice Awards. External links * Matt LeBlanc at the Internet Movie Database * Matt LeBlanc at Mattleblanc.net Category:Actors Category:Season 1 Actors Category:Season 2 Actors Category:Season 3 Actors Category:Season 4 Actors Category:Season 5 Actors Category:Season 6 Actors Category:Season 7 Actors Category:Season 8 Actors Category:Season 9 Actors Category:Season 10 Actors Category:Joey Actors Category:Cast and Crew Category:Actors Category:Season 1 Actors Category:Season 2 Actors Category:Season 3 Actors Category:Season 4 Actors Category:Season 5 Actors Category:Season 6 Actors Category:Season 7 Actors Category:Season 8 Actors Category:Season 9 Actors Category:Season 10 Actors Category:Joey Actors Category:Cast and Crew Category:Actors Category:Season 1 Actors Category:Season 2 Actors Category:Season 3 Actors Category:Season 4 Actors Category:Season 5 Actors Category:Season 6 Actors Category:Season 7 Actors Category:Season 8 Actors Category:Season 9 Actors Category:Season 10 Actors Category:Joey Actors Category:Cast and Crew Category:Actors Category:Season 1 Actors Category:Season 2 Actors Category:Season 3 Actors Category:Season 4 Actors Category:Season 5 Actors Category:Season 6 Actors Category:Season 7 Actors Category:Season 8 Actors Category:Season 9 Actors Category:Season 10 Actors Category:Joey Actors Category:Cast and Crew Category:Actors Category:Season 1 Actors Category:Season 2 Actors Category:Season 3 Actors Category:Season 4 Actors Category:Season 5 Actors Category:Season 6 Actors Category:Season 7 Actors Category:Season 8 Actors Category:Season 9 Actors Category:Season 10 Actors Category:Joey Actors Category:Cast and Crew Category:Actors Category:Season 1 Actors Category:Season 2 Actors Category:Season 3 Actors Category:Season 4 Actors Category:Season 5 Actors Category:Season 6 Actors Category:Season 7 Actors Category:Season 8 Actors Category:Season 9 Actors Category:Season 10 Actors Category:Joey Actors Category:Cast and Crew